Ravelyn Rouge
Ravelyn Rouge is a RWBY OC created by Jade, and joined the gang sometime in 2015. She is not shipped, and Jade doesn't plan to have her shipped, especially not with a male, as Ravelyn is homosexual. In the RWBYVerse, Ravelyn is the fourth member of Team EMIR (Ember) a 2nd-year team attending Haven Academy, with her partner being Islingr Fiarie. Unlike many, she doesn't carry a single transforming weapon. Ravelyn is a member of the organization Pilgrims Vale's Pilgrims, with the rank of Rangeman, and the second Yatagarasu, a thief who reveals dirty dealings. Recently, she's also become an ANGEL. Note: There will be several external links to the RWBY Fanon Wiki, to pages that can't be put here due to this wiki being only for gang members, not their equipment and other stuff. Appearance Ravelyn stands at 5'9", her complexion being very pale. She's slim, but her limbs are well-muscled. Her long, black hair is mostly worn down, with part of it bundled up almost like a ponytail with a braid, and bangs cover her forehead. A horizontal scar is across the upper part of Ravelyn's nose, a bit below a pair of moody, dark-brown eyes. Pre-BoB When out of her Haven Academy uniform, Ravelyn wears a dark-gray kimono-like shirt, but without the wide sleeves of an actual kimono. The trim is black. A dull-brown belt goes around her waist, holding up the pair of black pants Ravelyn wears. Her shoes are a pair of dark-gray, soft-sole ankle-boots. Over her shirt, Ravelyn has a short, dull-brown cape over her shoulders. On both of her forearms are black arm guards to protect her from the bow's string. The bow, along with it's quiver, is over her left shoulder, strapped to a black sash-belt. A necklace with a black bird charm hangs around her neck, and a pair of matching earrings dangle from her ears. Post-BoB After the BoB, Ravelyn's attire has changed slightly. Her shirt is kept, but the cape is gone, and a dull-brown leather breastplate now covers her upper-chest. In addition, Ravelyn now carries two quivers with her, one over each shoulder. Her bracers have been replaced with a pair of elbow-length, black-leather gloves, with dull-brown armbands to hold them in place just below her elbows. Ravelyn's soft-soled, dark-gray boots are now longer, going to about halfway up her lower legs, and her black pants are now tucked into them. Each boot also has a loop of leather at the back, which Ravelyn uses to help string Enshi. A dark-gray belt keeps up her pants, with a katana sheath on either side. Her jewelry has also been kept. Yatagarasu Other than a black jacket and a half-face mask, Ravelyn's Yatagarasu outfit is almost the same as her regular clothing. The jacket has a hood, which she keeps up. On the mask, an elegant design alluding to a bird is imprinted. (More TBA) Before Beacon's fall, Ravelyn also had to put on a pair of gloves, which had pads for the index fingers and thumbs, so she could still use Little Raven. Now, her leather gloves serve the same purpose, as they have the same pads. Personality On the outside, Ravelyn seems to be rather emotionless, having a blank expression most of the time. She's quite calm and very mature, rarely being startled, and sometimes acting like a grown woman/mother, though she's not always one to give detailed advice. Ravelyn is also quite stoical, often ignoring pain. However, she is no sadist. She's quite close to what people call an "emotionless killing machine". Except Ravelyn has a conscience - she won't kill a person unless it's completely necessary, often apologizing to the body afterward - an apology that's quite ruined by her straight face. But it's not that Ravelyn can't feel emotion, it's that she doesn't show it. Part of why she's like this is the fact her father disappeared. The other reason is a much darker secret in Ravelyn's mind. She is, in fact, homosexual. However, while she's accepted her sexuality, Ravelyn would still rather not have it known to the general public, as she's seen how some people treat those who are different. Ravelyn is also a lonely young woman, due to her emotionless mask. She has a hard time letting people in, as well as getting to know others, as she tends to be pretty blunt and to the point. After the BoB, she's realized that even her teammates barely know her real self. To Ravelyn, the truth is worth more than anything in the world. She'd do anything in order to bring truths to light. But it's not personal secrets she reveals, it's dirty dealings and other activities that are against the law. Ravelyn hates those who get away with their crimes, and feels satisfaction in bringing them to justice. However, while she takes the occupation of thief to reveal them, Ravelyn doesn't see herself as a criminal. She sees herself as a vigilante, partly because of her membership in the Pilgrim's organization and partly because that's how her father thought of himself when he was the Yatagarasu. On another note, Ravelyn doesn't like nicknames, and makes a point of not using them. She doesn't mind others giving others nicknames, but refuses for herself to be called by nicknames, or to use nicknames with others. Nicknames simply don't seem to make much sense to her, especially when they have nothing in common with the person's real name. Ravelyn is a very determined individual, as well. She'll see anything through to the end, even if she has to cut her losses the first time around. In fact, she tends to border on stubborn, and has been known to put her foot down at times. Though, Ravelyn also tries to be open-minded, realizing that everyone has their own opinions. She's not always successful in this, but she does her best. Promises are like oaths to Ravelyn. Any promise she makes, she will do her best to keep. Often, they're kept without fail, but sometimes, they're broken due to circumstances. When this happens, Ravelyn blames herself, whether it was her fault or not. To her, it's her duty to uphold the promise, no matter what happens. (More TBA) History Early Years Her mother dying in childbirth, Ravelyn grew up with her father, Byrne Rouge, in the town of Fulton. She soon learned to be self-sufficient, though, as her father was often away for work purposes. Her life was normal to her, as she knew nothing of what others' families families were like, or what it was like to have friends and go to school. Ravelyn's father also told her to never go outside without him, telling her there were not only the Grimm, but other bad people out there. This partially led to Ravelyn's quite pale complexion, as she took his words seriously. Any promise she made to him was kept without fail. As such, most of Ravelyn's childhood was spent at home, waiting for her father to come back from whatever work he was doing. Sometimes she'd wake up in the middle of the night to find her father leaving the house, or coming back. Other times, he'd be gone for days at a time. Yet she never asked about it, knowing her father worked some odd hours. Secrets and a Disappearance One day when she was 10, Byrne left and never came back. At first, Ravelyn believed it was one of those long trips, and he had just forgotten to tell her, or he had gotten delayed. But as the weeks went by with no contact, this belief dwindled. As such, Ravelyn was soon looking around their home for clues - she thought there was something around the house that could help her figure out where her father was and why he was taking so long. What she found, though, was much more startling. There were several secret rooms in the house that Ravelyn had never known of. Two were filled wall-to-wall with books and journals, and the third was part electronic storage, part weapons stash. In these rooms, Ravelyn found out a lot of the secrets her father had been hiding. He was a thief - a "retriever of truths", as his journals showed he liked to put it. Whenever he went out for things other than necessities, it was to steal these "truths". Breaking a Promise For a while, these rooms and the information in them kept her fascination. Ravelyn knew that this info might be helpful in tracking him down. Her patience was rewarded; she found a journal that detailed what he was going to steal next. But her promise to her father still held her back. Ravelyn remembered his stories of Grimm, and feared she would encounter one. Then she remembered the weapons stash, taking a pair of cylindrical weapons called "strikers", a pair of katanas, and a gadget her father called "Little Raven". At this point, Ravelyn was almost ready to leave. But there was one more thing that she wanted to take: The promise book her father had given her. After grabbing it, Ravelyn had to work up the courage to leave, which she eventually did, venturing into the streets of Fulton on her own. Ravelyn knew she'd need to learn how to fight if she was to ever go to Mistral, the place of her father's most recent target. As such, the young girl sought the help of the people of Fulton, whom accepted her into their ranks. She found that everyone in the town either knew how or were learning to fight. She also built Enshi, her bow, in that time, as well as unlocked her Semblance. The 2nd Yatagarasu After three years of training, Ravelyn left her hometown, in the middle of the night, telling no one, and leaving a simple note. She headed to Vale, hoping to somehow get transport to Mistral. Unfortunately, Ravelyn didn't have money for either an airship or a boat ride, having used it all on supplies just to get to Vale. Not having much choice, she took a small job at a jewelry store. A few weeks later, a thief tried to rob the store. Instead of hiding under a counter, the 15-year-old grabbed one of her strikers, quickly moving in and knocking him unconscious in her anger. She was surprised by her own strength, though didn't really have time to think about it as the police arrived soon after and took the thief away. For catching the thief, Ravelyn was offered the reward money that had been placed on him. She took it, now having more than enough for either ticket. Ravelyn also decided something else in those moments. She would become the Yatagarasu alongside her father. Criminals deserved to be punished, and Ravelyn was determined to not let them get away, like the jewel thief would have. Vale's Pilgrims Ravelyn chose to buy the airship ticket, knowing it would be faster. However, the ride never finished. The airship crash-landed in Forever Fall. Ravelyn herself barely survived, having jumped out with a parachute minutes before the crash itself. After a few weeks of living off the land, the Pilgrims found her. They offered to take Ravelyn back to their fort, and she accepted, knowing she couldn't stay in the woods forever - nor did she want to. She quickly realized that her ideals and the Pilgrims' were similarly aligned, and it wasn't long after that she asked to join, going through the initiation to become one of them. A few months passed, and Ravelyn knew she couldn't stay any longer. She had to go after her father. The Governor of the Pilgrims gave his blessing, seeing it as a bit of a sabbatical. The Pilgrims provided transportation, and Ravelyn was on her way to Mistral. Mistral & Haven Academy Once there, Ravelyn immediately searched for her father. Yet Byrne was nowhere to be found. It was like he'd vanished off the face of the earth. She couldn't find one clue to his whereabouts. However, Ravelyn did learn much about the Academies, and the Huntsmen and Huntresses they trained. Knowing there were people who would willingly face Grimm and selflessly protect the people fascinated Ravelyn. The people of Fulton protected themselves out of necessity, while these Huntsmen did what they did because they wanted to. Ravelyn realized that perhaps the life of a Huntress would give her more of an excuse to ask about her father, and applied to the nearby Haven, passing the exam and being put into Team EMIR. While, at first, she didn't really get along with all of her teammates, they eventually grew on her. Ravelyn hasn't found anything out about her father yet, but is still searching. Fall of Beacon & Aftermath Ravelyn and her team took part in the Vytal Festival, and as such, were there when the attack happened. She helped defend the citizens of Vale, and get Team BUHI to the Bullhead heading for Patch, but didn't go back to Mistral. Rather, she stayed behind to help kill the Grimm attracted to the city, feeling it her duty as a Pilgrim. Out of respect for her, her teammates stayed behind as well. A few weeks after the FoB, Ravelyn was contacted by the Pilgrims, and teamed up with Vale Vettel for a mission. This resulted in Ravelyn learning about the ANGELs, and joining them. Due to this, and running six-ways-to-Sunday trying to stem the flow of Grimm alongside her teammates, Ravelyn hasn't had much time to pursue her Yatagarasu goals. Relationships Byrne Rouge It can be inferred that Byrne, Ravelyn's father, was - and still is - someone she respects, looks up to, and cares for. Almost anything he had her promise on, she kept, and has kept to this day. She even took the promise book, the one with all the promises he had her swear on, with her to Haven. And as stated, his disappearance is partially responsible for her mostly-emotionless ways today. Ravelyn would love nothing more than to see her father again, waiting patiently for him to come back to her. Ember Maerts Ember is Ravelyn's leader, and someone she respects. The tomboy's antics are quite amusing to her, though she neither encourages or discourages her leader. Despite this, Ravelyn wants to help Ember tone down her short temper, knowing it could get her - and the rest of the team - in trouble, but doesn't know how to do so. Ravelyn is grateful to Ember for deciding the whole team would stay in Vale, realizing she would have been lonely alone. Even more gratifying is the fact that Ember came to her about her temper, and Ravelyn is now doing her best to teach the tomboy more appropriate ways to let out her frustrations. Metagh Olina Ravelyn tends to be annoyed by Metagh, wishing her teammate wouldn't call her by nicknames all the time. Often, their interactions result in Ravelyn either marching off or completely ignoring her talkative teammate. Ravelyn can tell that because of this, Metagh tends to tip-toe around her. She also worries that, one day, Metagh won't take no for an answer, and be the first to find out Ravelyn's secrets. Metagh has finally stopped calling Ravelyn nicknames, which the latter is thankful for. However, she doesn't understand how her teammate can remain so cheerful and optimistic after the BoB. Ravelyn hasn't had time to ask Metagh, though, with all the Grimm coming into Vale. Islingr Fiarie Islingr, to Ravelyn, is someone she can depend on to always be there. They're good friends, though Ravelyn doesn't talk much. She's been wondering whether or not to tell her partner her past and secret identity, if only Islingr would tell why she's often very distracted. After the BoB, and learning that Islingr had been distracted because of her missing sister, Ravelyn has grown closer to her partner. She understands how Islingr felt, for Ravelyn feels the same about her father. The two talk much more often, with Ravelyn actually participating, and Islingr supporting her in her own search. Team BUHI This first-year team was one of many that Ravelyn and her teammates met after they arrived at Beacon for the Vytal Festival. Ravelyn didn't have much interaction with any of them, but was just as surprised as her teammates when it was revealed that former-amnesiac Istalrí was Islingr's sister. As such, Ravelyn was more than happy to assist in getting Team BUHI to safety, knowing it would break Islingr's heart if she lost her sister so soon after finding her. For Ravelyn knows it would be the same when she found her father - she wouldn't want to lose him after finding him. Weapons & Equipment Enshi RRavelyn's main weapon is an ebony LBDY (Lightweight Ballistic Dust Yumi) that she calls Enshi (遠視), which means "far sight". Being a yumi, it's a little taller than her. She carries it slung over her left shoulder, along with a quiver of arrows. Enshi can fire both regular arrows and Dust-infused ones. Lower Draw-Weight: Enshi was made with that fact that Ravelyn is a girl in mind. This means that the draw-weight of the bow is considerably less than a normal one, being about 50 pounds. It still has all the strength of your usual longbow, however, having the modifications to compensate for the lower draw-weight. Dust Arrows: Made out of ebony, with black feathers and iron arrowheads, these arrows have small sheens to them, the color(s) representing the type(s) of Dust. Some have small chambers in the middle of their shafts for Dust powder, with a divider in the middle that opens on a timer, so Ravelyn can make the arrows have different effects (these will be labeled with "Dust Powder", and be under the normal effect of the Dust combo). Dust: Ravelyn uses many types of Dust with Enshi. These include Impact, Ice, Gravity, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Lightning. Mostly, she carries Dust powder, but she does have some crystals. Regular Dust Arrows * Fire (Red Dust): The arrow, when shot, leaves behind a very faint trail of flames. When it hits it's target, it explodes. * Ice (Cyan Dust): When it hits, ice covers the target. * Impact (White Dust): The arrow hits the target with twice the force of a regular arrow. Sometimes used to penetrate a thrown Dust crystal. * Gravity (Purple Dust): Pulls the arrow down faster. Usually used to make targets/spectators think she's aiming at something else. * Earth (Brown Dust): The arrow becomes solid earth before hitting, shattering into deadly projectiles that fly in every direction. * Lightning (Yellow Dust): The arrow is surrounded by crackling lightning. When it hits it's target, lightning arcs out and fries anything nearby. Can be pulled off course by metal, as lightning is electricity. In fact, that's often what Ravelyn uses it for - to find metal. * Wind (Green Dust): The arrow travels faster than normal, whipping up the wind as it goes. By the time it hits it's target, there's usually a strong gust of wind that smacks into the target after. Also hits with twice the force of a normal arrow. Combo Dust Arrows * Fire + Wind (Red + Green Dust): This arrow has the same effects of a regular Wind Dust arrow. The added Fire Dust, though, makes the gust after impact consist of smoke thanks to the regular Fire arrow's flame trail. Usually used to blind the target and push them away. ** Dust Powder: Arrow explodes sometime after being shot, depending on what Ravelyn set the timer to. Literally creates an explosion, fueled by the Wind Dust. * Impact + Wind (White + Green Dust): Hits with quadruple the force, with a strong gust of wind following. (Quadruple because both separately hit with twice the force) The least used out of all her Dust combos, she usually uses this against heavy, metal enemies or to strike through multiple enemies. * Gravity + Wind (Purple + Green Dust): Literally just the effects of a Gravity arrow and a Wind arrow combined into one. Used to make the arrow travel farther/faster than a normal Gravity arrow (aka it's for really long-range and speed purposes). * Ice + Fire (Cyan + Red Dust): The effects of both combined, the target is freezing cold then blazing hot. ** Dust Powder: The arrow explodes sometime after being shot, when depending on what Ravelyn set the timer to, creating a mist in the air. * Gravity + Impact (Purple + White Dust): Literally the effects of both Dust arrows combined. Often used if she can't aim directly at the object she needs to hit/break. * Impact + Fire (White + Red Dust): The effects of both combined. * Fire + Earth (Red + Brown Dust): The effects of both combined, with the Fire Dust expanding the range of the Earth Dust arrow's projectiles. Shade & Shadow In addition to the bow, Ravelyn carries a pair of black-hilt katanas around her waist. Just like a real pair of katanas, one is shorter than the other. The longer one is named Shade, while the shorter one is Shadow. They don't use Dust, but were made by an expert blacksmith. Blades: The blades themselves have a slight blue tint to them, showing their expert craftsmanship, and are able to make dents in regular swords. The blades themselves won't gain a scratch. CATSAI As an ANGEL, Ravelyn is required to carry this AI manufactured by Flagg. Installed on her scroll, which she attaches to her quiver, it records her actions for viewing by the public, and includes a motion detector, health monitor, and a scanner with bestiary. CATSAI also functions as a mini-cyberwarfare unit, able to hack, hijack and jam signals, restore point systems, and has a self-mutating source code. CATSAI's voice is customizable, as well. Ravelyn's set her own to a male voice, one similar to her father's, so that she never forgets why she is where she is today. Little Raven Little Raven isn't an actual weapon. It's a hand-held device that can recreate scenes based on inputted info from various sources, including: blueprints, reports, statements/testimonies, objects found/known to be at the scene, and many others. It can also switch between moments and act-out the scenes. Once owned by Byrne Rouge, Ravelyn now uses this for the same purpose - to get around security systems. All of data is put in by her, while casing out the place she's targeted. This, she does in various ways, which are explained more in detail below. Semblance & Abilities Semblance Ravelyn's Semblance is called Lights Out. It gives her the ability to disable electric networks by sending an electric pulse into the power supply. The larger the amount of power needed to keep the network up, the more of her Aura is used up. In other words, it'd be impossible for her to make a city-wide blackout - even just one of Beacon Academy's systems would make her nauseous. In addition, Lights Out can only be effectively used in front of a power supply. Anywhere else, and the pulse will only disable the nearest objects that use electricity, not the network. This quirk is partly why Ravelyn uses Little Raven: to find the security system's power supply so she can disable it, and then steal what she wants. Abilities As she uses a yumi, it's safe to say that Ravelyn has a considerable amount of strength as well, considering the weapon's draw-weight of 50 pounds. Most don't realize that the yumi was specially made for her, so they tend to think it has the usual draw-weight, which has lead to rumors that Ravelyn's transgender and that she has super-strength, neither of which are true. Ravelyn is very proficient at stealth, an expert in moving without being seen or heard, thanks to her years on the run. She prefers it when it comes to fighting, often using her stealth skills to move around the edges of the battlefield so she can find new vantage points for shooting, liking to strike from different directions so as to confuse enemies. In order to input data into Little Raven, Ravelyn must go to the target's home/workplace herself and case the place out. She does this in various ways - from pretending to belong, to pretending to be a burglar, to simply just observing from a distance. Over the years, Ravelyn has become quite good at lying and deception. And as said earlier, she's an expert in stealth as well. Ravelyn also has enhanced speed, for the same reason as stated before. Though she could never beat those with a Semblance like Ruby's. Trivia & Author's Notes * I originally wanted to name her Raven, but as there's already a canon character named that (Raven Branwen), I settled for a twist of it instead, which I actually like better. * Ravelyn Rouge alludes to both the Yatagarasu from Japanese mythology, and the Yatagarasu heir from the Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth game series, which is Kay Faraday. ** This is apparent in her backstory, which is similar to Kay's, as well as her symbol, which represents both the Yatagarasu from Japanese mythology and the Yatagarasu's symbol in the game. ** It is also apparent in Little Raven, which has the same function as Kay's "Little Thief". * Her weapons were originally based off those of the Rangers in Ranger's Apprentice - the longbow, the dual knives, and the strikers. The dual knives, one being a saxe knife and one being balanced for throwing, have the same properties as Ravelyn's katanas. ** Speaking of her weapons, I know there's a huge amount of Dust arrows. That was mainly because I was coming up with all of these effects and thought, "I think I want Ravelyn to be the type who wants to be ready for every situation." Hence the absurd amount of Dust arrows. *** The Earth arrow itself was based off the effect of the Mangler's shatter bolts. The Mangler is the crossbow mounted in the front of the wolfship Heron in the Brotherband Chronicles. * Ravelyn's backstory was the first one I divided up. * Vale's Pilgrims, and all ideas related to it, are property of Sebi. * The ANGELs, and any ideas related to it (minus CATSAI) are property of Delta. * Flagg Institute, CATSAI, and anything related to them are the property of Fedora. Gallery RinmaruRavelyn.jpg|Pre-BoB Ravelyn, mostly accurate. Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Jade Fire Vault